100 Years into Rapture
by thelostruler
Summary: Once again being ADAM Crazy can drag the surface into Rapture. Though its simpler now only 5 little ones to get then its back out of Rapture. But the team won't have to risk their lives right? Character list inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Contains characters:**

**Alfred/Arthur**

**Francis/Mattew**

**Ivan/Yao**

**Kiku/Hercules**

**Though little to no romance  
**

**Mentions:**

**Felicano**

**Ludwig**

**Gilbert**

**Vietnam**

* * *

"Baba, we must hurry. Quickly before they come."

A golden eyes boy with black hair in a ponytail yelled running in his changshan. He ran ahead of the big 8-foot humanoid with a dragon helmet, a tail, and carrying a long green spear. As the boy reached the door an alarm rang.

"Security alert."

Two robots came flying into sight showering bullets. The humanoid's helmet turned red. It finally started running and snatched the boy along the way, flipping him on his shoulder. It ran past the two robots to a room, the door sealed immediately once they were both something was wrong they turned to the bathysphere. A human shaped robot stood smiling.

" I as the last creation can not allow you to leave Rapture."

"Get out of the way. We're going home."

"Home? Oh, my dear boy this is your home."

Yao shook his head. "We belong on the surface."

"You used to. You see, at home we accept you, Yao. The surface will not. And what about Ancient Dragon? Hmm, do you think they'll accept an 8 foot monster?" "...Don't you call him a monster!"

" It seems like giving that monster's free roam is corrupting you."

" I said don't-"

"Enough talk we'll punish both of you."Three figures fell in front of them.

"Alpha series!"

With out warning one slammed into Dragon. Dragon staggered as Yao fell down hitting the ground. He groaned as pain shot through his back. Hearing Yao get hurt Dragon readied itself. Each Alpha series was holding a different weapon so they got into formation. The one in back held a launcher sending a heat - seeking RPG. As the one in the front on the right carrying a machine gun started shooting. The other on the left holding a shot gun again slammed into Dragon.

Recovering from the force Dragon stabbed Shotgun Alpha's arm. His suit tore a bit showing lumpy grotesque skin. It didn't seem to notice the tear but the minute Dragon set it on fire it backed up. He also set the other two in fire. Turning back to the first Alpha, a bullet hit his head. The Alpha wasn't on fire anymore, but it still had plenty of health left.

Knowing Dragon was in trouble Yao got up, grabbed his needle from his waist, tied it to his arm, and thrusted it into the launcher alpha. It was too busy attacking Dragon to notice him til it lost its health half way. Finally it turned to Yao and made an upward attack to knock him out. Yao sidestepped and started to jab each one harder then the last. When it finally stopped moving he turned to Dragon attacking the machine gun alpha while the shot gun alpha laid on the ground burned to a crisp. The machine gun alpha continued its head shots with Dragon unable to counter attack.

Mustering all his strength together he ran the needle out into its backside. Stopping to groan in pain it gave Dragon the chance to finish it with a clean slice. Yao sighed happily, Dragon was almost dead but they could leave Rapture now. Turning to face the bathysphere, he lost all hope he was holding. The robot still stood there smiling but now wielding a gun.

" After his hell is yours." Raising the gun he fired on Dragon's head. Dragon's helmet light was fading away after he hit the ground.

Yao stood paralyzed thinking he was going to shoot him but he didn't make any movement. So Yao rushed to Dragon.

"Baba, please don't go. Please don't leave me alone like everyone else. You're the only one I have. Please! Please!" He gently inserted his needle into a hole where the belly was.

"I can't be alone so I'll take you with me." He finished before the light vanished completely.

While he was too busy panicking he didn't notice creation behind him, creation grabbed Yao by the neck.

" I'm going to force you to help the community." He dragged him into another room with gears. Tears leaked through Yao's eyes. _I'm going to die._

First Creation forcefully took Yao's needle off then his clothes. Yao started to scream ignoring the headache's forming as Creation stuck several needle's into him. Putting his new clothes on but waiting to put the helmet and needle back on him, he watched Yao struggle.

"M-My head. It hurts so much, argh! My memories. My mind its-its shattering, I'm going insane!." Growing limp, Creation let go of Yao's neck.

"Get up and take these." In his hand he offered a harpoon and the needle. Yao got up and took the needle but ignored the harpoon instead fastened his helmet on. "Finally playing your role in the household." Yao watched as he walked away.

Making sure Creation was gone he ran back into the submarine room. He looked around searching for something though he was unsure of what. The room looked just as ugly and bare as it did before. Taking a step he felt something underneath him. Picking it up was a spear beautifully decorated in red and the blade had some red on it too. Holding it, was a familiar feeling as if it made him warm inside. Looking around for an owner and seeing none he decided to call it his. Within a couple of practice swipes he heard a shrilly voice scream.

He ran to help the little sister after all what kind of big brother would he be if he didn't?


	2. Chapter 2

_Bam_ the door fell down as two people stood at the door way holding guns.

"Ivan Braginski, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Arthur Kirkland and Matthew Williams."

Sitting on a table, casually drinking his vodka in a bottle, the silver-haired man looked at them with a mildly surprised expression. "Do you have any proof?"

"You're a mafia boss that's proof enough." Alfred awkwardly replied. Silence fell among them.

"You stupid American." Francis muttered.

"He owns a freak en whore house! He probably took them for that."

"What proof do you have?" Ivan injected.

"That's easy, because you're a commie." The other two stared at Alfred.

The buzzing of the walkie talkie started. A voice clicked.

"Alfred? Francis?" Francis grabbed the walkie talkie.

"Kiku? Yes its us. Where have you been?" "I'm in Rapture"

Alfred opened his map of America. "Its not here." "Is it even on the world map?" " Its 433 kilometers west of Iceland's capital, Reykjavik(1) but heres the problem its under the sea." "So how are we supposed to get there." "Theres a tower that contains submarines to take you down here. Please hurry I'm in trouble but I can run away." " He needs a hero, Francis. And I know where to find one." The Russian man that had watch them discussing their problem decide to speak up."I'm going too." "What?! I don't wanna go anywhere with you." Francis, ignoring the two squabbling, going back to the radio, "All right, but Kiku." "Yes?" "You sound even sexier now then ever." "Ah...call me when you get here." The line died.

* * *

The three sat on the plane. Passing the time Francis read a book called Make-Out Paradise (2), Ivan smiled happily while Alfred watched Ivan, growing irritated. "Thats creepy dude knock it off." "Make me." This time turning his head to face Alfred. A stuttering man's voice rang through the plane. "M-Mr. B-B-Braginski, the w-white tower is in sight." A man came in with a cart loaded with canned food and all filled their pockets with the food and the cops reloaded their gun, man bowed before taking the now light cart back. "N-Now landing." The three men braced themselves. As the plane landed, the water splashed away before crashing back into the plane, creating what felt like a quake.

They boarded off the plane onto the tower's stairway. Looking ahead a pair of tan doors were open.

"Should we knock?" asked France. "Nah, its their fault that they left the door open." replied Alfred.

Entering the building, lights shined on a golden statue confetti bursting from the sides.

"What a narcissist." Alfred commented. "Look whose talking." The other two spoke together.

Down the stairs they turned around and saw the bathysphere. Once inside Ivan pulled the lever. It felt like being in an elevator but 10x worse.

When they finally got to the bottom Alfred leaped on the floor, giving it kisses of love. Francis walked past the peered forward. Ivan just stayed where he was.

"Guys, you're in Tea garden." Kiku's voice suddenly chimed. "So where is everyone?" Francis questioned. "I'll explain on the way, just come meet me at the train station. There's a map in front of you. You're in the blue area, I'm in the far green." They decide on the easiest route a pretty straight path. Walking along they noticed strange overgrown plants. "Now where we are is Rapture exactly 100 years after it was built. And er well after so many years it wasn't exactly the cleanest place to be. I stumbled into a molded library, so I started to scavenge around and I found a whole section that was well hidden. The books were all laminated so they were fine. Contained in the books were information why Rapture is in bad condition, it was all due to the people."

"Jesus loves me, this I know; for the Bible tells me so. Little ones to him belong; they are weak, but He is strong!" A man's voice echoed in the empty halls. They froze and hid in the shadows of a nearby wall. "What you hear now is whats called a splicer, they're obsessed with Adam. Apparently Adam makes them go crazy because it gave them powers but they need more and more of it; since then Adam became so scarce that they attacked anything and anyone. I hate to say this but you mind as well send them on their way." Francis aimed his pistol for a head shot. "LET THE HERO DO IT!" He missed and instead hit a pipe which burst ed and hot gas spewed into the room. The splicer ran straight at them, fling two sharp hooks. The first one flew past them into the wall. Making a _ting_ and a _cling_ on the floor. The other cut Ivan's sleeve. "KOL, KOL, KOL" He grabbed the pipe from his pocket and slammed it on the splicer's head. After the third strike it fell down, but Ivan continued to pulverize the body.

"There! There!" A woman pointed at them. Twelve other deformed humans ran up to join, but the trio were already running for their lives. They ran around the garden even going in circles twice, when they finally found the right room. A head poked around under the machine panel. "Kiku!" Alfred yelled at the top of his lungs. "H-Hai." The timid Japanese man replied as he turned around. Seeing them he waved them over. Once all crouching he pulled a finger over his lips. Understanding they listened as voices and footsteps came into range. The intruders searched around making them nervous. Ivan, Alfred, and Francis wanted to get up and attack, but Kiku held them down. Leaving after twenty minutes and the door slammed completely shut did they released a breath of relief. "Why are we here?" "This is where the kidnapped people are including Arthur and Matthew." "Are they-" "I personally don't know but there is someone who does. Before we go I have something that could help us."

Reaching into his jacket he pulled out three bottles with a red content and three syringes. Each one had a different picture on the bottle, fire, thunder, and a bee hive. "Each have a different ability, but make sure not to excessively use the ability if you do, you can become crazy. There's also a single requirement to use them, an eve, a blue liquid to use them. You guys don't have to take it." "Well I don't want this beautiful face scratched." Francis reached for the beehive bottle. "All the heros have fire power." So Alfred took the fire printed bottle. " I can stun them and finish them with my pipe." Ivan took the only and last bottle. Kiku gave the syringe to each then backed away. In synchronization they stabbed them selves with the needle filled with the red goo. Pain seared into their bodies. "Your bodies DNA is just changing, the pains gonna disappear soon." Kiku shouted frantically as he watched their bodies spazz. Half an hour later, Ivan slowly sat up feeling sore all over. "You three just froze and I assumed were all knocked out." Kiku informed him while checking his body. Shortly after he check the other two once they woke up. "Lets use the train."

It hurt to walk but they boarded the train going somewhere.

* * *

(1) Taken off the wiki site for Bioshock.

(2) Who ever gets the reference should feel good about themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are we going?"

"To Persephone."

"And thats? Why?"

"My..friend is there and he can give us information."

Noticing a tape near the control Ivan pushed what he was assuming the play button was.

"_My name is Minh Linh Lien and I was been bought from an orphanage. I'm now friends with a boy named Yao ,who I met down here. Me and him fight a lot but I know I can trust him. The people here taught us to stab people with some weird needle things for Adam. I wanted to protect the younger ones instead when I saw one die while her big daddy was fighting. So I told them and they let me. I tried to persuade Yao, but he was being a kid and would rather be protected saying fighting was scary. The little ones are already calling me big sister._" The tape ended there.

Looking at Kiku "Do you think?" "I doubt it, Yaos a common chinese name." Ivan looked at his shoes with a sigh.

The train screeched with everyone was thrown forward. "Get off of me." Alfred shouted everyone was on top of him. "My nose is broken" Francis pouted!" Kiku released an exasperated sigh as Ivan smiled.

The radio screeched as the radio's icon switched to a man with a cat on his head. "*Yawn* I'm in the ward past the inmates room." With a click they were left alone again.

Going out the room they saw a woman in a bunny mask staring at them. "Let me handle this. Hello there delicate flower. Do you need a strong man to-" The pipe hidden in her sleeve smacked across his face. Blood poured from his nose before she aimed again.

"Try out your new powers!" Kiku spoke. Francis let his arm shape as bees flew from his skin and attacked the woman. "Ah, they'll keep my face beautiful now." "They're not doing much." Ivan shot a beam of electricity. Stunned but not giving up easily she still tried to move.

"Hero's turn now." Snapping his fingers she was set on fire. As she was running at them she died of the burns. Ivan walked to her body and started checking it out. "What are you doing?" Finding anything useful." Shifting the body to the other side ' "Hmm, only five dollars. how pitiful." Continuing the journey, they hit a mob. Finishing quickly they got 30 dollars, an audio diary, ammo, a machine gun for Ivan, a shotgun for Alfred, a spear gun for Francis, and a camera for Kiku.

Listening to the audio diary, _"My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt and I was dragged here by this huge monster in armor along with my brother. As it turns out we were forced here because of our intelligence due to our great grandmother Tenenbaum. She created those monsters and they wanted us to do the same but more better and efficient. But after talking to an ah "experiment" I wanted to stop. So I took my brother and Feliciano, the "experiment". I knew he would just wave his flag anytime so I knew he wouldn't survive. not only are we leaving this area we are leaving Rapture."_

Entering a room with only one door on the right side of the room, they knocked on it. Green eyes looked though the slot before opening.

"Hello Kiku." "H-Heracles." "Come in and take a seat then we'll talk. You can drink whatevers on the table." The room was velvet with silk chairs and a carpet. The chairs in a circle with a table with cats licking milk from a dish on top.

Once all settled in "I guess I'll start the the beginning, Rapture is 100 years old. Before it became like this 90 years before it was clean and beautiful. And a man Frank Fontaine became to sell Adam. And as you know people became to crave it. Well, to meet that demand they started making Adam from girls and have them gather Adam like recycling from dead bodies. Two people stopped that cycle and Rapture became better but not by much. So about 50 years after a group from the surface killed all the splicers and healed the city.

"Until 15 when the creator reintroduced Adam. Most of the documents were taken after the city was healed so no one know what Adam's effects were. So again a huge demand. So here the story now. Mostly everyone will try to kill you. Though the creator is a machine left from the guy who healed Rapture. It was supposed to protect us and keep us from becoming Adam hungry.(Snort "What a huge success that was." "Alfred shut up." )

"Using children and teenagers we made Adam gathers. We also used them as experiments such as cross breeding slugs, transplants, and switching their jobs; thats why some you may encounter will be different from ones I'm going to tell you about. Kids around 4-8 are made into little sisters or brothers. The brothers are more aggressive about Adam. Teens around 9-13 are made into big sisters or brothers. Thats the age where they can fight and gather. So no big parents protect them. Anything higher is a Big Daddy or Big Mommy. The Bigs protect the little ones. As such the little ones are always near a big daddy or mommy and a big sibling only if the parent is dead. 7 years ago all the kids grew up and since everyones crazy no kids, so we bought them or kidnapped them. For the kidnapped ones we set the scene to look like a murder so the parents wouldn't try to find them.

"So we're still functioning because of that. But many of us are tired of the whole Adam business so we were trying to end Rapture. For the past 5 years we did what we could. The scientist developed plasminds to heal all of them. Even ones to heal splicers, though that one only ends their strength and addiction, so they're still crazy. As far as I know there aren't many remaining parents a few big siblings and 5 or so little ones. Rapture has had many people come and go, with the little and bigs going with them.

"Please help me rescue the little ones then I can finally leave this place." "Yeah okay" the four said simultaneously. "Thank you, now here." Holding his hands out sitting in his palm were four tonics.

Alfred quickly grabbed the one showing a little girl. "Its the hero's job." Francis reached for the one with the medium sized armor person. A few inches from his hand, Ivan swiftly grabbed it. "KOLKOLKOL." "Uh never mind," instead taking the huge armored bottle. With the ever so polite Kiku taking the splicer bottle. "I'll help later." Hercules yawned.

Getting up and all ready to leave a thought hit Kiku. "Hercules where-" A sleeping Hercules sat with his head back drool leaking from his mouth with a cat snoozing on his lap. "Guess we'll find out." They securely locked the door before heading into the train.

* * *

**Not sure if Vietnam's name is correct since I'm not Vietnamese but its supposed to mean intelligent spring lotus.**


	4. Chapter 4

Several hours later they boarded all happily dropping buckets containing a bunch of ammo, 27 first aid kits 16 EVE per person, 30 audio diaries and enough random stuff to build Rapture itself.

"Where now?" asked Kiku "Training grounds." Ivan replied "Huh? Why?"

"Its one of the two places with no X on it." "W-What?" "I took a map on the floor in Hercules's room." "What if he needed it?" "Too bad."

Ivan locked the location and pressed the go button. They loaded their guns and listened to the audio diaries separately to avoid comments (except Alfred, he'd make them either way).

Finishing one they passed it to the one another. The train slowly stopped at a good time since they finished listening to all of them. "So we look for a little kid?"Alfred asked. "I guess."

Leaving the platform they entered a big study room, bookshelves with no books reaching to the top, a skeleton of some animal with ugly pink and purple mixed polka dots lied broken on the center of the floor, chairs and tables lied overturned, and a clean working espresso machine in the corner.

"Since this place is so big lets split up. I won't take the commie PERIOD. I'd take either Francis or Kiku. But I need to talk to Kiku so bye."

He grabbed Kiku and lead him away to the right door in the room but not before he took a cup of espresso. (It gave him bad diarrhea but thats another story.)

Ivan and Francis, taking the left door "Hey whats the deal with those small doors? Are they for dogs?" " So the dogs don't grow past 2 feet?" "Uh I guess" answered Francis.

A click was quietly heard then a whirling. Looking toward the sound bullets shot into the air. A bullet hit Ivan's thigh with the other two launching into the other blonde's upper arm. Getting down they waited for the bullets to stop, before Ivan shot electricity into the turret. The machine's light disappeared and it turned down, Francis slid in front of the turret, taking out the red plug , cross switched the blue and purple, and forced the yellow and green together. The turret turned back on but this time with a green light and didn't attack them.

"Uh ummm... Ivan do you think you could help me?" Being with the Russian was scary but asking him to help was even scarier. "You want my help... KOLKOLKOL. Okay." A purple aura wafting, Francis started shivering.

"I can't help if you don't stop shivering." Holding his arm in a grip hard enough for a good black and blue bruise he opened the first aid kit taking out the bandages, alcohol, and tweezers.

He stuck the tweezers in digging around in the flesh. Ivan hummed the Tetris theme ignoring his patient's cries and screams. Shortly Francis passed out though not before he took the bullet out.

He cleaned the wound then bandaged it ready for the other bullet. Looking down at Francis's face he finally notice he was passed out, shrugging his shoulders Ivan continued his fun.

* * *

"Lloyd is so cool hes almost of a big hero as I am." "Yes, but I like Collete more." "Yeah she's cute and- ""shh" "Let that child go now!" Something groaned. "Mr. B wake up! Please!" A little girl cried "Now I've got you."

The duo ran ahead. The scene unfolding was a girl sobbing as a splicer with hooks as its hands covered in plaster walked up to her smiling. Alfred set the woman on fire, waiting for Kiku to finish taking a picture before he killed her."Her head is the weakest." Looking at the automatic pictures. Aiming the shot gun, he watched as the flames suddenly went out before using only one bullet on a head shot.

Turning to the little girl, he checked her out. She wore a dirty pink pinafore with a matching bow, had no shoes and carried a weird device with a bottle holding something red. "Wow her eyes are yellow, so dirty yet so cute."

Kiku snap shot'd Alfred holding her as she squirmed and screamed. Kiku quickly grabbed a vial and stuck it beside her mouth while Alfread's arm glowed to a clean white and he gently stroked her. A red substance dribbled down into the container. The light fading she opened her eyes now a deep shade of sea blue.

"Hmm uh? Where am I?" "We'll take you home just wait." Alfred assured her with a smile. Alas knowing he wasn't like the other liars she met, she smiled back.

The team turned their attention to the dead Big Daddy. Alfred robbed the dead corpse, Kiku took pictures, and the girl went to poke the dead splicer's stomach and gain ADAM.

All done they walked up the stairs, she grabbed both of their hands humming and skipping.

* * *

Francis woke and check where he was at. He turned his head a rotted woman with flies covering her located on his left, to his right was a needle coming out of a man's forehead.

Squealing he got up and ran forward into a wall? Backing up to see what he ran into was a staring (happy?) face a dark aura oozing into the atmosphere.

Ivan raised his machine gun, pointed at Francis and pressed the trigger. Francis ducked hoping Ivan wouldn't point it again at him only when Ivan stopped did he look up at him. "Let's go." Turing around to check what he was shooting at he saw three big men with stonish skin floating at the top of the contaminated water. One began to twitch and mutter something intelligible in a low voice. Freaking out he flew after Ivan.

Before walking into the corridors Francis let his bees go to check if anyone might attack them ahead. Hitting the elevator they squeezed in. The Frenchman was a bit squished but it was better then being alone.

The elevator seemed to be taking long but once the doors opened they watched an armored person with a little girl on her back slam into Alfread, knocking him back. She raised her needle to stab him before Kiku froze her and grabbed the little girl and put her next to the other little girl cowering in the corner.

Racing into the room, she thawed right as bees were released into the air. Bullets grazed armor as the owner batted the bees away from her. "We're going to kill it at this rate." "I can freeze her but we need to weaken her or she'll thaw too fast." "She?" "Its a Big Sister so Ivan will have to do it." "Okay."

Eventually the Big Sister stopped batting away the bees and levitated several rocks into the air flinging at least one to each of them. This caused them to either stumble or fall.

She latched onto Ivan jabbing her needle into his stomach. He dropped onto the ground. "Damn it." Kiku froze her while Francis shot some rocket ammo giving Alfred time to wrap Ivan's arm around his neck leading him to safety near the girls.

Opening a first aid kit he soaked the blood, rubbed alcohol on the wound, and slapped a band-aid. "That should be it." Leaving Ivan, Alfred set her on fire taking just enough health that her suit began to exhale steam.

"Okay Ivan you ready?" "Yeah." Kiku blasted ice missing her repeatedly. "Ugh I don't like this." He stabbed himself with an EVE hypo. Getting up and steadying himself, Ivan beamed her with electricity. She screamed unable to move, seizing the moment, Kiku froze her.

Ivan staggered up to her, unbuckled her helmet, and pressing his hand to her forehead. A blue light shone from his head to her body, Francis grabbed her before she fell and hit her head.

Waiting for her to wake up they healed their wounds (A hole in the stomach can't be healed with a band-aid, Alfred.), restored their EVE, and healing the little sister before they rested and watched the two girls play. Also giving them a chance to really see the girl a black haired golden eyed girl with a ponytail and checked the open room containing a chair and tons of complicated buttons with (oddly) a pool.

Before too long the door opened surprising everyone into battle stance. Hesitation was heard in footsteps before it gather enough courage to face peeked in with sleepy eyes, looked around before a "Hey." A little girl with 7 other teenagers and 15 adults walked behind.

The female they rescued shifted to her right before opening her eyes. "What?" "Its okay you're safe now." Francis nodded to her. She seemed to accept this but remained confused.

Hercules walked to the right of the room and pressed some buttons. Several panels separated and before them a couple of bathyspheres floated in. "This'll take you to the surface." 5 people was the maximum capacity and luckily there was enough for the refuges.

Before the last one deported the first little sister curtsied with a thank you, the second bowed, the other two adults a women with brown hair, green eyes, with a green beret with a flower, holding a pan?, the other a man with too brown hair, violet eyes glasses, a long navy blue coat with a white jabot, and black pants following.

Smiling after, the big sister thanked them too. Turning to leave "What whats your name?" "My name is Linh Lien." "So you're that girl from the recording." "What?" "Nothing."

Accepting that she turned again before Ivan spoke "Do you know what had happened to Yao?" "Yao? Well...hmmm no, I don't." "Well when was the last time you talked to him or heard of him?" "Oh...um...4 years ago? When I was changing to a big sister. We were both experimentals. They wanted to see if we acted like the regular big sister and brother that grew up or as the little ones. I'm sorry." "No, its okay thank you." With that the last bathysphere sank and left Rapture. "Could it be?" "Maybe, maybe."

They looked at the map and left to Dionysius Park. Unknown to them a helmet of red watching all of their movements.

* * *

**I want to thank my new betareader Aqua7KH for catching my mistakes especially my stupid mistake of misspelling Alfred's name (makes me wonder why no one told me this before since I've made this mistake since the beginning 0.o so I'm gonna fix them.)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ugh, why do we have to keep switching between bathysphere and train? Trains are way better." Francis complained

. "Uh... well the bathysphere doesn't go to Dionysius Park." Heracles explained then laying his head once again on Kiku's lap.

"Hmmm Rapture's a part of America, but why can't I find it?" Everyone ignored the American.

* * *

The last splicer stepped onto the Greek's whirlwind trap, flying several feet up and died on the floor with a broken body.

"Well life's not going to be the same when we get back up." America noted.

"...Yeah." Walking up the stairs with stronger ammo.(Thank you U-Invent.)

"But I wanna play in the mud." A little boy with green eyes wearing a black collared shirt with two buttons, dirty shorts, and one shoe up ahead stabbing a dead cat repeatedly shouted.

"Animals have ADAM too?" "No, the boys are just aggressive." "Oh." "Well only two to go lets start."

A woman shaped humanoid with grey wings smudged with dirt appeared seemingly out of nowhere. And within two minutes different elements were sent flying straight at it.

* * *

"I'll pound that thing into dust next time." Ivan groggily leaned on the wall.

They were all bandaged but Ivan got a bigger hole in his stomach and several burns on his arm, Kiku got a concussion with a bump where his head landed, Alfred got bees and wasp bites, Francis sat next to Alfred to warm up his body that had turned blue, and Heracles had many cuts all over his body.

"What happened to the boy?" "Well I remember trying to heal the Big Mommy then..."

"Some thing we haven't seen before attacked us. A big sister?" "No, that was a Big Brother hmm have seen that lance before." "So he took the little brother. What a waste of time." "That guy sure can head slam that's for sure."

They wouldn't head out until three days later. "Well my wounds aren't fully healed but there's no point lolly gagging." Either clutching a wound or slouching they went to the theater.

On a stage were two Big Brothers both watching the same little brother from before act like a dinosaur. "Looks like none of them are the one that attacked us." "You guys ready?"

"Like that's a choice." Leaving Alfred on the 1st floor, Francis and Kiku hide on the far right rooms of the 2nd floor with Heracles and Ivan taking the left 2 farthest room since the farthest one wouldn't open. Alfred AKA the bait casually strutted like a random guy going to buy coffee from Star Bucks. "Hey guys like WASSUP."

They turned to him before the right one shot at while and the left one rushed for a head slam. Alfred ran from him but still being injured couldn't run fast enough for the Big Brother to miss. The other four started waves of bullets and plasmid shots, Alfred doing his best shooting in between them.

Later 30 minutes had past "Guys I don't think I can continue, I'm exhausted." "I'm out of everything." "EVE." "Me too." "Ammo." "Alfred come up and take a break we'll do finish up." "Okay."

They swiftly ran to exchange places so the Brothers wouldn't caught up to them. Reaching destination he used what he haven't used as bait. The four were struggling but managing. (And if they looked at the background of fighting the brothers they would have seen the little brother acting like Stitch.)

Ivan hit the left Big Brother with his pipe, Kiku and Francis changed their ammo then struck, and Hercules with Cyclone Trap. Stream erupted from the right one, Ivan placed his hand and it fell on the floor. The other one took a bit longer.

"Okay now we really shouldn't move." Before he passed out. "Hey we-" and the others too passed out like flies.

Opening his eyes,"I'm not dead." "Obviously you wanker." "Arthur?" "Yes?'" "Yay!" He grabbed him into a hug. "Ugh the pain." He whispered into Arthur's ear. He slapped Alfred off. "You need to rest, you git." "Oh, Artie you care."

Five days later. "I'm a bulldozer." The little boy began trying to push Arthur. "That reminds me where was Peter taken? Did you see him?" Arthur showed them a picture in his wallet. "I remember working on him but not rescuing him..." "We better rescue him or I'll kill you." "And I thought you didn't care about him." "Shut up."

"We should get them to the surface." "I can manage here." "So can I." " Sure you can and who are you?" Francis patted the invisible man. "We'll have to go through Fort Frolic there's only one bathysphere here."

Striking a conversation "So what happened to you Artie?" "My family and I were at the beach. And I got struck with watching him. So then two things in armor came and one had a little kid screaming but the other took Peter so I tried to fight it, but it took me too and Matthew since he was pulling me. They put oxygen masks on us then dragged us into Rapture then a lab. It turns fuzzy from there."

"Ah I remember something." A barely audible voice whispered. Almost everyone ignored him til Francis "Matthew knows something." "Who?" "Just listen." "They showed a video over and over. The Creator helps us with him its safe and happy. He helps us function. We are all vital. With him there's ADAM. Without him we'll die so we must make him happy." "Propaganda." He nodded.

"You kids must feel great." A strange voice called. "Its from the radio." "One precious little brother left. And since you're going to Fort Frolic we'll have the final battle. Be prepared, hey I'll even help you. The little brother as you people know is Peter, your brother if I'm not mistaken. Let's hear him. 'When I grow up I wanna be a Big Daddy.' Ah sweet boy thinking of Rapture. I'll be leaving my strongest helper. Til then ta-ta."

"Damn it." "F**K." "S**t." " Crap." "Hmm." "Oh-no." "Gasp." "ZZZ."

* * *

Taking everything that was on the floor they refilled and had extra. Checking cop style each room they entered the main hall. Passing a stage in front of the stairs, the lights turned off then a light shined on them " Well hello there."

Another spotlight went toward the voice. "I am the creator." "You're a machine." "Yes but no need to be rude about it. Now battle." The spotlight turned off then back on again but this time all the lights.

The lights showed a new terror to them Big Brothers, Sisters, Daddies, and Mommies all lined each to each other taking up the whole room. All the lights in their helmet turned red.

Everyone ran in different directions. Ivan ducked behind one as a few attacked him. The one he hid against got mad and attacked the others. Noticing this he yelled to the others. But even with their "Help!" as soon as the other died they just attacked them again.

The healed little brother stood in the sidelines pointing to the gather's garden "Stronger there."

Kiku ran toward the machine Either Big Parents or Big siblings Hmmm. The big ones chasing him stopped, waiting patiently for him to finish. Okay the big parents are stronger but the siblings are faster. And the one holding Peter is a Big Brother so i guess its siblings. T

aking his purchase he tossed it to Alfred before he was shot by a Rosie. Everyone tossed it to another before being attacked. Arthur closes to Ivan was ambushed too soon before he could throw it at the Russian. It rolled midway. Ivan did his best to get rid of the ones in between.

Getting near he slid for the bottle. A Big Sister jumped on him before he could inject the bottle. Struggling he broke the top bashing it in and chugged the liquid. He tossed the bottle and healed the Big Sister on top. She got off of him and started to help him. Ivan sat up he only had one first aid kit and no eve.

The others weren't fairing off that well either. Most laid fallen on the floor only Francis and Matthew were stilling standing. Ivan ran toward the Big Brother holding Peter. He healed as many as he could along the way.

By the time he reached him he was barely holding on. Stretching his hand he felt a sharp pain. A bouncer punched Ivan with his drill. He dragged himself, his hand still stretched reaching for the shoe, whether he healed him or not he didn't know his vision faded black.

Kiku watched as the people of Rapture only his group, Peter and the unconscious green lanced armor was left."Its finally over..." the British sighed. He cautiously took his brother into the bathysphere with him. "Ha! I was a great hero." Alfred laughed following. "I got my boyfriend and my body is still sexy~" Francis hummed. "Ah I can go home now." Matthew grinned.

An empty bathysphere popped up almost immediately after they left. "Well I can finally rest." Heracles walked in. "Maybe coming here wasn't so bad." Kiku blushed. "It was sure exciting here." Ivan looked to the still knocked out green lanced Big brother.

(X) Bring him

(Y) Leave him

* * *

**And thats the last chapter. Thank you for reading this all the way into the end. And I want to once again especially thank my Beta Reader Aqua7KH for reading, proofreading, and telling me my mistakes.**


End file.
